


Piggypack

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blades can’t walk. Hot Spot helps him.</p>
<p>Piggyback - by remnantmachine on Twitter / Blades, Hot Spot, mentions of First Aid / PG / Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piggypack

**Author's Note:**

> **Continuity:** G1 (part of the [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1))  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Prompt:** Piggyback - by remnantmachine on Twitter  
>  **Beta:**

Blades wasn’t pouting. He didn’t _pout_. He was just annoyed, and angry at his team.

First Aid had driven off, but only after giving him a good talking to about engaging an enemy in his battered state. The Protectobot helicopter had become even more battered after this which made First Aid even angrier.

And the medic could be truly scary when he was angry at one of his team. 

Blades had flinched while he’d sat on the ground. He couldn’t have stood anyway, and he still couldn’t now.

With First Aid gone, Blades' method of getting back to base was to hang onto Hot Spot’s back. His arms were slung around the gestalt leader’s neck, and his legs, or his _leg_ \- his left one had been torn off during the fight – was wrapped around Hot Spot’s waist, held by a large blue arm.

The mech in front of Blades giggled voicelessly. The ‘copter didn’t hear it, but the amusement in the energy signature as well as over the gestalt bond and the slight vibrations betrayed it.

Blades grumbled, glaring at the stump of his thigh, all that was left from his missing leg.

“Don’t be so grumpy,” Hot Spot said, as though he knew what Blades was thinking and doing. “You _know_ that it’s a bad idea to mess with Aid.”

The heliformer huffed, and Hot Spot giggled again. “Maybe you should tell him the truth and admit you wanted impress him…”

At that, Blades gasped, and resisted burying his face in the bigger mech’s throat. His current position and having been figured out was embarrassing enough.


End file.
